


A simple transaction

by tcestrox9000



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcestrox9000/pseuds/tcestrox9000
Summary: Life in New York is never boring and Donatello has it all - money, a great career... and a one-night stand with a sharp-tongued slider that has him coming back for more.One-shot. Alternative Universe.TCEST WARNING!! Mind the tags.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	A simple transaction

**Author's Note:**

> Businessman modern setting AU. Both characters are in their mid-to-late twenties and they're NOT related. Based on a roleplay log. Enjoy :P

New York was a vivid, bustling city that never slept. Everyone who lived here wanted to make it big in their career and live the high-life of upper middle class, make enough money to not just rent but own an apartment overlooking Central Park, drive a fancy car and make enough money to invest and travel around whenever and wherever they wanted.

Well, Donatello had it all.

Apparently his cold exterior and goal-oriented personality made him a prime candidate to make it huge in the Big Apple as a stock broker. Just under three years he’d managed to climb up the corporate ladder of a prestigious company and made more money than he knew what to do with.

Donnie had it all: money, career and a frivolous sex life. 

He never stuck around long after he’d sated his appetite. Who the hell had time for a full blown relationship when working sixty-plus hours a week anyway? He didn’t mind though, he loved his work. Being a workaholic, casual hook-ups suited him the most. It gave him the sexual gratification without the emotional messiness that inevitably followed.

A simple transaction.

It was under such circumstances that he met Leonardo at a downtown bar. The tall slider looked like your run-of-the-mill fuckboy, wearing pants that were two sizes too small, accentuating his fine ass and a tank top with a low-enough cleavage that barely covered his chest. However, the guy had an edge and a sharp tongue that drew Donnie in, wanting to shut the guy up with a tongue down his throat. 

A few drinks, some classy flirting, and twenty minutes later they were fucking in a bathroom stall. It felt so easy. Leo seemed to want the same no-strings-attached quick fuck as him and it was gratifying.

However, something about the handsome-but-annoying asshole kept Donnie hooked long after it was over. Unable to stop thinking about the slider with the sharp eyes, Don had found himself back at the same bar in search of Leo, several weeks in a row. 

“I knew you’d come back, baby,” Leo would tease him. Don would growl and kiss him to shut him up.

While Don had “claimed” Leo in his mind, they hadn’t technically discussed exclusivity and Don practically knew nothing about the guy. Not even his last name or what he did for a living, nor where he even lived.

Neither of them invited the other to their place, their thrysts always took place somewhere random - in the bathroom of a club, an alley, Don’s car… or a nearby hotel if Don felt especially fancy that night.

Boundaries were set and they kept this up for almost two months on a weekly or bi-weekly basis depending on Don’s schedule.

...until Don had decided that perhaps he wanted him and Leo to be a “thing” after all. He wasn’t sure why or what it was exactly that he wanted. He just knew he wanted to keep fucking this guy.

That’s the thing with Don - once he set his eyes on something he really liked, he wanted to have exclusive access to it. It was his narcissistic mind telling him that he “deserved” it, it was “his” and no one else should touch it.

He started to get possessive over Leo for the same reason even though he was aware of the rumours going around at the club about Leo sleeping around. Not like Leo was hiding it either… he wouldn’t shut up about how much he loved to suck dick and Don was sure he wasn’t the first Leo kept bragging about it to.

Still, Don decided to bring up exclusivity and Leo had surprisingly agreed. That night Don fucked him on the backseat of his car.

However, a week later Don had learned that Leo had been seen fucking around with some fox.

_...once a slut, always a slut._

Don ditched the bar and went home alone that night. He opened a bottle of expensive red wine and watched with an irritated frown as his phone exploded with messages from Leo. Don left him on read, then proceeded to jack off to some porn, his angered mind providing him with images of Leo on his knees, choking on his dick. 

He wanted that asshole to pay. No one should dare to pull this shit on him.

_No one._

Don threw himself back into work, distracting his frustrated mind. He’d blocked Leo’s number, filing him away in his mind as another disappointing lay. Two weeks had passed by before some of his coworkers talked him into going out with them for a drink Friday night to a bar he’d never been to. Don wasn’t the social type for these types of outings with people he didn’t give two shits about but he needed to get laid and this was the easiest place to hook up.

What he didn’t expect though was to see Leo across the room.

_Are you fucking kidding me?..._

Leo was leaning over the bar top, ass out in tight jeans, low V-neck singlet that barely covered his front and a smug smirk in place as he chatted up the bartender chick while twirling a half-empty glass in his hand. He looked right at home.

As Donnie sat with his group in one of the boxes at the back of the bar, he watched Leo with hooded eyes over the rim of his whiskey on the rocks. As his eyes traced the curve and dip of Leo’s shell down to his ass and his long legs, he remembered that body writhing underneath him, moaning obscenities. 

The memory alone got him hard as his fingers clenched around the glass.

For the next hour and a half Don simply kept his eyes on Leo, curious what the slider would do. His coworkers kept nudging him and trying to drag his attention back to their conversation but Don showed little interest and his eyes kept wandering back to the slider who kept popping up in different corners of the bar, chatting with different guys before he found himself back at the bar, ordering another drink.

Donnie casually stood up with a sigh.His coworkers clearly lost in their own conversation about politics that Don had tuned out an hour ago. He slowly approached the bar.

“A dirty martini,” he nodded with a bored look to the chick behind the desk, stopping next to the high stool Leo was currently occupying. The slider stunk of cheap deodorant and alcohol. Don felt Leo’s eyes look up at him in surprise, followed by a familiar chuckle.

“Hey baby, surprised to see you here. I’m just like... fuckin’ hanging,” Leo said with another deep chuckle. His eyes were slightly unfocused and his smile lopsided, clearly drunk. Then he added, “Some dude at the back’s trying to get me drunk enough to screw him hahah...”

"A repeat performance? Or was that some other guy you screwed two weeks ago?" Don replied with a cut-throat smile over the rim of his glass, checking Leo out with hooded eyes as he leaned back against the bartop.

“Who knows, baby? I don’t keep track.” Leo shrugged with a grin. Donnie however only snorted and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well, since you clearly ain’t buying what I’m selling, I might as well get some more free drinks off that dumbass,” Leo said with a sigh and a bored look on his face, sliding off the stool and ready to take his leave. But then he stopped and looked back over his shoulder with a glint in his eyes. “Unless…?”

“Mm...no thanks,” Don said, looking equally bored before downing the rest of his drink and straightening up. “My outfit doesn't go with ‘cheap whore’.” He finished, sizing Leo up with a judgmental frown before turning and leaving for the exit of the club with a confident stride.

Leo’s eyes widened, suddenly scrambling to catch up with the tall hunk. 

“Come on baby, where you going?! Night’s just begun!” he laughed, a desperate ring to his voice before tripping as he burst out through the doors, following Don out to the street. “I--! ...ah, I know a shitty diner around the corner, could get us a table! Food’s good--”

Don was already stepping up to a cab with a sigh before turning back to look at Leo, raising an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. 

"Look, if you just want attention, go back in there. I don't have time to fuck around. Call me when you grow a pair," he said as a cab pulled up next to him.

Leo watched him get into the car with a growl. 

“I have BEEN TRYING TO!!” he yelled, losing his temper as he watched the car speed away. 

“FUcK YOu!” 

Leo stood, panting with anger, his fists and jaw clenched. The rejection only made him crave that smug bastard even more and it drove him insane.

He spat before turning and stomping back into the club, pushing past people and shoving anyone who refused to get out of his way. As he got to the bar to order even more drinks in hopes of completely erasing this encounter from his mind, some rando decided to grope his ass. 

Leo lost his shit immediately, whirling around and punching the guy straight across the face with an angry snarl before straight up jumping the guy on the floor and start clawing at his face. A brawl broke out that went on until the police showed up and everyone scattered like roaches.

Leo ended up with a broken lip and a black eye.

_Worth it. Fuck that guy._

At least he got his horny adrenaline out another way.

Later that night after he somehow managed to find his way home, he took a selfie with his tongue out and sent it to Don.

 _“u should see the other guy”  
_ _“cant go back there now lmaooo”_

As usual, his message was left on read with no reply from the hunk. Leo huffed and threw his phone across the room before falling face-first into his bed without removing his clothes. He was falling in and out of sleep before at around 4 AM he got up to a dry throat. As he pulled himself up from the bed and shuffled over to the fridge for a drink, he fished out his phone from under the sofa where it had landed hours ago.

Still no reply from that bastard. Leo hated to be ignored so he typed away angrily.

 _“Yo why you playing me???”  
_ _“Telling me to text but leave me on read, bruh”_

Again, the message was seen almost immediately but left on read.

“Fuck you,” Leo mumbled after drinking a large glass of water and passing out on his couch, phone still in his hand.

However, a week later on a Friday night, he got a cryptic message from Don.

_“Be at the following address in an hour.”_

Followed by a map of a pretty expensive residential area of the city with many new, modern apartment buildings that rose as high as 30 to 40 floors.

Leo looked at the message with a bored face.

 _“Fuck you.”_ was all he typed back.

However, Leo found himself ringing the doorbell to the apartment indicated in Don’s message, half an hour late. Don opened the door with an expectant frown, his black shirt hanging unbuttoned around his shoulders.

“You’re late.” he stated the obvious with a dry tone, looking unimpressed.

Leo met his eyes with a frown of his own and an annoyed sigh. “Well, you live on the other fucking side of town. I’ve never been in this neighborhood... “

Don looked him over, checking him out as if to confirm Leo was good enough to be let through before opening the door further.

“Come in...” he said in a low voice.

As Leo stepped through the door, he found himself in a huge penthouse apartment with two floors, a giant balcony with a pool and full view of the city as the night lights twinkled in the distance.

“Holy fuck, dude...” Leo mumbled under his breath, wide eyes looking around like a kid at a toystore. “What the fuck were you doing in a club in downtown New York?”

“Let’s just say....I got bored of high class parties.” Don said with a small smirk as he made his way to the kitchen while still keeping an eye on Leo. He took a bottle of expensive champagne from the fridge, opening it with a pop and pouring two glasses of the sparkly drink. He took the elegant glasses and walked back to Leo who was staring out the huge window overlooking the city, palms pressed against the glass. 

“Here…” Don murmured before handing Leo one of the glasses with hooded eyes.

"Uh... so are we going out or is this the party?” Leo asked as he accepted the glass, taking a small sip. “You giving me a second chance?"

"You need to prove your worth if you wanna fool around with me." Don said, sharp eyes on the slider as he sipped slowly.

“...huh?” Leo grunted as he turned around to face the taller man. “Pfft, what are you on about? I was half drunk when you asked me out. If anyone's at fault here it's you, big boy." 

"This coming from the guy who blew up my phone when I ignored him." Don smirked at Leo in challenge.

Leo ignored the comment and walked off, sipping at the champagne and touching up an expensive looking vase. "What the fuck do you do to earn a house like this?”

"I'm a stock broker." Don stated simply. “And you?” he added with a judgmental look as his eyes skimmed Leo from head to toe.

Leos kept pacing around, being sure to touch everything in his state of excitement by being in a boujee place like this. "Uhhh... retail… also, part time fuckboy. Cock king. Whichever title is fine."

Don followed him with his gaze before walking back to the kitchen and leaning against the island. "You do this for money? Or just fuck around because you have nothing better to do?"

"Hahah, I don’t have sex for money, you got me all wrong." Leo chuckled as he arrived at the comfy looking couch, carelessly falling onto it. "I just like to have fun on a Friday, baby. And if it goes into the weekend so be it."

Don squinted at the slider in silence, trying to read him. Was this guy really a simpleton who was just down to fuck? 

"Mmm....." Don pushed away to walk around the room, arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face before stepping behind the couch and glancing down at Leo.

"I see... I thought we agreed to be exclusive after the fifth time and then you went and stuffed your ass with someone else's cock. Care to explain?"

Leo was mid-sip when Donnie called him out. He put a finger up to halt the intrusive question as he downed the rest of the drink, leaning forward with his mouth still full to place the glass down gently. "Mmm--" he swallowed, "--funny enough I was quite drugged at the time of the cock-in-my-ass incident. Dude spiked my drink. That night sucked by the way, thanks for asking." 

"Drugged, huh...." Donnie didn’t quite believe him, arching an eyebrow as he burned a hole in the back of Leo's head with his piercing gaze. "....Fine. I'll take your word for it. This once..." he said as he slowly walked around the couch, his expensive leather Oxfords clicking on the marble floor before stepping onto the carpet. 

He stepped in front of Leo, blocking his view of the giant TV behind him, hands in the pockets of his slacks in a casual manner. "So...why did you blow up my phone? You want a daddy that much?"

Leo stared at the crotch in front of him, the word "daddy" lingering in his thoughts more than it should have as he peered up at the taller man. He sat back on the couch, being sure to put some distance between him and that dick, arms stretching over the back of the couch in a relaxed manner. 

"Well, normally when you text someone they reply. Not my fault you forgot how that works." 

_...and maybe I was sorry I let someone else get the best of me._

Leo left that last bit out.

"...sure," Don smirked.

_Sure... it wasn't at all because you missed my cock. Or my money. Or the coke you stole from my jacket._

"Anyway, let's just get to the point: how sexually deviant are you? Got any kinks?" Donnie asked with a matter-of-fact voice and a serious expression. This was now a negotiation of certain...terms.

Leo chuckled slightly to himself at the question. This dude was way too upfront about things.

_Where was that bottle of champagne...?_

"Haha wow, upfront much…?" His eyes landed on the bottle as he got up to retrieve it, passing the hunk with a quick slip. "I don't know. I like heaps of shit, haha... don't really keep a list..." Leo chirped as he skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the neck of the bottle.

_Jesus, what was this dude into…? He probably has a sex dungeon._

Donnie turned around and waited for Leo to look at him before he spoke up.

"....the reason why I went to that club was... because I was looking for a Submissive. You caught my eye and I tested you." he began circling Leo slowly, looking him up and down again like a piece of meat. "You seem to like to be used when you're really in the heat of the moment but... trust is a big part of this deal."

“I mean sure, I don’t mind a good cock in my ass, who doesn’t?” Leo shrugged as he lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a few chugs. “AAh--... You make sex sound so fucking formal. Clearly you top. We get it, dude.” he took another chug. “And yeah I submit or whatever....” 

Leo lowered the bottle and looked away for a moment. “I ain’t dated before so excuse my one fuck up... that being said you give me a reason to stick around and I’ll keep fucking around with you.” he finished, lifting his eyes back to meet Don’s. 

There was a spark between them. A magnetic pull.

_God, I want him._

Don paused for a moment, debating the idea he called Leo here for in the first place.

_...he’s too casual. And clearly a moron. But I could give him a taste..._

“I’ll let that slip go if you make it worth my while.” Don said as he approached with a smirk. “How’s that champagne?” he asked, stopping right in front of Leo, the slight height advantage he had over the slider now clearly visible as he towered over him.

Leo blinked up at him. Crap, why did this asshole insist on staring him down? If it were anyone else it would be creepy but... _he smelled so tasty._

“Mmm--... it’s the good shit.” Leo took another two big mouthfuls until the content of the bottle was fading and he was finally feeling it. “You called me here just to get me drunk?”

“Mm no... I called you here to help me unwind after a stressful week.” Don murmured as he took the almost empty bottle out of Leo’s hand, putting it on the counter behind him before grabbing Leo by the hips, stepping up and pushing into him with his entire body.

“Are you ready to dance?” he whispered, tilting his head as his lips almost brushed against Leo’s, the innuendo clear as day.

That gaze... Leo wondered, was Donnie gonna fuck him or kill him? With a tipsy shrug his hands hooked over Don’s shoulders, moving his head back just enough so he could stick out his tongue in a cheeky manner.

“Let’s fuck.” Leo growled with a grin.

That slutty expression on the slider instantly got Donnie going but he kept his expression under tight control. Leo’s crude words were all the permission he needed as he closed the distance and captured those hot lips. The kiss was hungry but not desperate, controlled in a manner that Don was dictating the pace, forcing his tongue into Leo’s mouth. 

He pinned Leo to the counter by pushing his entire frame into Leo’s while his roaming hands slipped from Leo’s hips to his tight ass, grabbing and pulling them possessively. Nothing made Leo harder than someone taking what they wanted from him. That being said he easily kept up with Donnie’s harsh pace, those hands on his ass telling him he was wanted and needed. Donnie may try to hide it but Leo knew he was tasty, and that Don needed his ass. 

After a bit of groping, Don effortlessly lifted Leo up by the ass to hold him as he turned to walk them to the bedroom. Don wasn’t only well cut, he worked out several times a week to maintain a physical strength to handle his... conquests.

Leo held on, his lips smacking against Don’s with hungry gasp until he pulled away to gaze around the fancy decor. “Fucking hell, it’s fancier in here than out there.” He panted, trying to get a good look at everything.

As Leo craned his neck to look around, Don dove in to bite his neck hard enough to leave a mark, making Leo hiss. Then as Don’s knees bumped against the end of the king sized bed, he laid Leo down, kissing and groping him down to his abdomen before standing back up.

“Is this your first time in an upper-class apartment?” He smirked as he raised his arm to unbutton the cuffs of his black silk shirt before moving on to reveal his chest, leaving the shirt to hang loosely on his shoulders. His hands dropped to Leo’s bent knees, fingers running up and down those long legs.

Leo’s eyes fell back down to Donnie who watched him with that stupid smug grin. The slider pushed up on his elbows as he peered around again. “Wow, cocky much? And so what if it is?” he gave Don a smirk of his own in response, being sure to wiggle his hips a little to taunt him.

Don ignored the response, instead taking in Leo’s slim, long features under his clothes. He removed his hands and took a step back.

“Strip yourself. Make it a show.” Don instructed before going over to the dresser on top of which sat a crystal bottle of scotch and two glasses. 

“What…? oh, you want a show.” Leo smirked. He wasn’t wearing the sexiest gear, just a shirt he threw on and the tightest pants he could squeeze his ass into. Alas he would give the hunk a show, lifting his foot to kick off his boot, sending it unceremoniously to the floor, the other falling seconds later. Then he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he latched onto his belt, unbuckling it, eyes locked with Don’s.

“You like what you see, big boy?” Leo drawled, unzipping his pants but pausing, bringing his hands up to the edge of his shirt before dipping below it to touch himself up, lifting the shirt as he did. 

Donnie watched with a piercing gaze, eyes mere slits as he took in the show. Leo was definitely slim but still had enough muscle on him to give him a masculine, strong look. Donnie liked that. He didn’t have patience for fragile things, he liked someone strong enough to take whatever he would dish out.

Don poured himself a glass of the bitter drink and took a sip as his eyes roamed over Leo’s body from afar. He could feel himself getting hard.

“Mmm, do I get a drink, daddy?” Leo twisted his shirt with need before pulling it over his head and tossed it aside. “I’m so thirsty.” He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, asking for it in the sluttiest way possible.

Donnie approached slowly, sipping the strong drink. He stepped between Leo’s spread thighs and grabbed the back of Leo’s neck in a strong grip. Taking a small sip from the glass, he held the drink in his mouth and leaned down. Pushing his lips against Leo’s he let the drink dribble into the slider’s mouth as he forced his tongue to taste him again.

The way Don pushed Leo around and used him like the dirty ass he was sent waves of pleasure directly to where it counted. 

After the hot kiss, Don stood back up and downed the rest of the drink, tossing the empty crystal glass on the plush carpet as it landed safely and rolled away. 

“You want a real drink?” He pushed his crotch slightly forward, belt and slacks still covering the prize inside. “Help yourself.” He watched Leo expectantly.

Being sure to give a satisfied sigh after the burning liquid was swallowed, Leo looked up with hooded eyes and his mouth still open as Don presented himself to him. Using his thumb he wiped his mouth with a smirk.

“Hook me up with a glass of that after, yeah?” Leo teased, hands sliding up those legs as he pressed his snout to the crotch of those fancy pants and mouthed the treat that waited for him. He made sure to stain the fabric with his spit before stopping to undo those pants, Leo slid them down, watching Don’s dick for a moment as it sprang free.

“Missed me?” Leo teased giving the tip with a small kiss, pulling back to rub his snout to either side of that perfect cock before dipping down onto it. Hands gripped Don’s thighs tightly as he bobbed up and down, setting a thirsty pace.

“Mmh…” Don sighed into the room as Leo wasted no time to work his cock, his hot mouth engulfing his length in a delicious, wet pace.

_That’s right, work hard for that drink._

He let his head drop back, low growls escaping his throat, one hand over Leo’s head as he let himself be teased to full hardness.

“Mff—good... stop.” he commanded, but when Leo’s thirst wasn’t quite letting up, he grabbed Leo’s bandana by the knot and yanked him off his dick. Leo almost scoffed as he was yanked back, gritting his teeth in a snarl until his bandana was released.

“When I say ‘stop’, you do as I say. Understand?” Don’s voice was smooth, quiet… but piercing enough to assert his control. “Now, lay back on the pillow and spread your arms.”

“Fuck, dude...” Leo stood, flashing a glare back at Don as he wiped his lip with the back of his palm before carelessly falling onto his back on the bed, head hitting the pillow with his arms flung over his head. He pushed his crotch forward, presenting it to Don. “Come on already! I know you want me~”

Don simply smirked at Leo’s curses. Of course he would resist at first. But after a while…

_That’s for later. However, we can try something now._

_Simple restraints._

Instead of climbing over the wiggling, slutty slider, Don walked around to the side of the bed and fished out the cuffs from behind the black headboard, hanging from a steel chain. He lifted one up for Leo to see.

“You ok with this?”

Leo smirked as he was shown the cuff. He was already so horny that it almost killed him to growl.

“Oh kinky~ just do whatever you need to me, baby, but hurry it up.” He snapped his fingers. “Chop chop daddio.”

Don chained Leo’s wrists one by one to the bedposts, making the slider’s arms spread wide. There was enough room for him to move his arms a bit without much trouble, but not enough to grab at Don if he got any ideas.

“You wouldn’t want to rush this, trust me…” Donnie growled.

Don took his time chaining the slider up and not even Leo’s small bucks into the air could convince Don to move faster. After Leo was secured to the bed in nothing but his unbuckled pants, he kept fiddling with his chains as Don admired his body while letting the black shirt float off his shoulders. Then, his knee slid onto the silk sheets at the foot of the bed. He was finally ready to devour his dinner.

“You look like you were made for me,” he mused as he crawled forward, watching the slider. His hands slid up Leo’s calves, up over his thighs and onto his hips where he grabbed the pants and slid them off Leo’s slim legs, earning a groan from the man below him. Now fully naked, Leo’s cock bounced in the dim light, clearly wet and erect.

Don smirked but proceeded without a word as he grabbed Leo’s legs under his knees and pushed them up up up—… and pushed a stray pillow under the dip of Leo’s back to keep his ass up in the air for the sake of comfort.

Donnie lowered himself onto his stomach, now face-level with Leo’s dick. It looks delicious… but he had another territory to prep first. Hands grabbing the back of Leo’s thighs, he kept them high and spread as he kissed his way down Leo’s left leg, purposefully ignoring his dick… but going lower and, spreading those plump ass cheeks, Don dipped in to lick his hole.

“AH- fUck!” Leo hissed as Don dived in and licked his hole, his hands snapping down to find comfort and control but he got nothing but a rattle of the chains he was bonded by.

“Ah... Don... fUck!” He growled, face flushing slightly, but his cock twitched.

_Use me…!_

Leo’s groans and the rattling chains were like music to Don’s ears, it only urged him to go deeper, his tongue dipping in and around the hole he was soon to push his aching cock into. The idea made him grip those legs harder - hard enough to bruise but he knew Leo could take it. He had to.

It reminded him of the selfie Leo had sent him after his brawl at the club. Beaten up, swollen lips… still looking smug as fuck. It woke the primal need in him to push this smug motherfucker into submission.

_Look at you begging for it already… and we’ve barely even started._

Don’s tongue slowly circled up and around the base of Leo’s dick, teasing the slit before he licked up a trail along the length and sat back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re loud… I like that,” he grinned smugly, arching his eyebrow. His ego was being stroked every time Leo moaned his name.

He watched a bit as Leo struggled against the chains, his face flushed and panting. Leo was pulling against those chains whether Don liked it or not. It was his body’s natural reactions and the way it left him so exposed just sent wave after wave of need to his dick. Donnie wasn’t trying to make it sensual like everyone else - he was rough, forceful and knew what he was doing.

It drove Leo mad.

“Beautiful…” Don mumbled before pushing two fingers into Leo’s mouth, making him coat them in spit. Leo sucked hard, almost pleading for Don to just fuck him, only to have those fingers ripped from his mouth as Don brought them back down and pushed them into his ass, scissoring. Leo gritted his teeth and keened.

“Mm…not as tight as I thought. But of course you like to whore yourself around so no surprise there.” Don’s voice was nonchalant like he was talking about the weather.

“Ha- no need to be jealous-mmh--” Leo growled, looking down at Don. “Have a ride... hundred percent satisfaction, guaranteed... mmhA!” He threw his head back, Don was playing him too good.

“Oh, I will…” Don mumbled, more to himself as he watched his own fingers going in and out of Leo’s hole, his expression focused like he was doing a calculated experiment. 

After removing his fingers, he crawled forward to his nightstand, fishing out a condom and lube, aware of Leo’s gaze following his every move. He took his position between Leo’s spread legs again, using his teeth to rip open the packaging and rolling it onto his cock before coating it with just enough lube to make the passage easy.

He met Leo’s eyes as his hands blindly gripped Leo by the ass (getting rid of the pillow underneath) and sat him onto his lap, lining up. 

Leo couldn’t help but admire the Don as he prepared to enter him. His dick twitched with anticipation just from the thought of Don's size-able dick inside him. Their eyes locked and Leo felt a spark that traveled down to his crotch as he smirked. 

No longer having the patience to make it steady, Don basically yanked Leo down onto his dick with one rough, hard push, followed by a drawn-out, satisfied groan.

“Mmm-hA Oh FUCk!” Leo hissed, head rolling back against the pillow, his mouth ajar from the groan that was silenced by the dick that split him in half.

_He fit perfectly._

Don grabbed Leo’s ankles and put them over his shoulders as he rose onto his knees for leverage, starting up a decent pace that pretty soon turned into a ruthless one. The wet sound of flesh smacking against flesh, chains rattling and their shared groans filled the room.

He watched Leo’s face twist in a mixture of pain and pleasure and he loved every second of it, burning that handsome image into his mind. He didn’t touch Leo’s erection as it bobbed between them, precum dripping all over Leo’s abdomen.

“Mmh--...fuck…” Don mumbled as he focused on his own pleasure, towering over Leo, his chest puffed forward as he rolled his hip, rubbing his cheek against Leo’s ankle.

No matter how much Leo wanted to grab himself and even out the intense pain and pleasure, he couldn’t. The chains remained tight as he pulled and rolled his head from side to side in need. 

However, he groaned with every rough thrust, loving the lack of control and the gentle rubbing on his foot.

“Dah!- Don please, touch me!! Fuck, you feel- Ah--!” He could barely form proper sentences at that point, the pleasure was too great.

“You cum--... untouched or you don’t cum at--... all...haa…” Don growled between long, deep thrusts before going back to shallow, faster ones. He generally enjoyed tormenting his partners because he knew edging would make the orgasm all the more powerful. Leo lacked patience, however… he needed to be taught a lesson.

Don was close, so deliciously close - a couple more deep thrusts before he snarled and came with a loud groan, digging his nails into Leo’s ankles as he rode it out, completely ignoring Leo’s sobs for release.

Leo was shaking, Don could feel it. The whines, the begging wouldn’t stop.

_Perfect._

He slowed down before coming to a full stop and sliding out of that used hole, tossing Leo’s long legs to the side, leaving the slider dazed but so very horny. 

“Fuck! Don, what the hell! NRg- give a guy a reach around!” Leo growled, panting and looking up at the chains, forcefully yanking them in annoyance.

Don ignored the sobbing turtle as he got rid of the condom and stretched with a satisfied sigh. His spent dick retracted into his body as he picked up his discarded black silk shirt and slid it loosely over his shoulders. He went to light up a smoke, taking a long drag, Leo’s whines a delicious background noise before he proceeded to a black lacquer dresser. Pulling out the top drawer he skimmed over the dildos and vibrators laid out neatly over the red velvet fabric that covered the inside. Cigarette between his lips, he pulled out a sizable purple vibrator with a remote switch and turned around to go back to the bed where Leo was writhing between pain and pleasure, his erect cock oozing the pearly, sticky cum over the dark sheets.

Don’s eyes skimmed over Leo’s long body, arms pulled over his head in his attempt to set himself free, muscles taut and delicious from the thin layer of sweat.

“Mm… I could snap a picture of you right now and it would make a perfect spread for a porn mag.” he grinned before taking a long drag from his smoke.

The smell of smoke reached Leo as the taller man returned. He yanked the other cuff in annoyance and glared up at Donnie. 

“Fucking hell, dude.... come’re, I’ll get you hard again... just please, mmm...” his body twitched with need as he groaned, looking up at Donnie, grinning with his tongue out.

Donnie met Leo’s grin with his own, flashing his sharp canines. He chuckled softly before speaking up.

“Mm nah… I’m not ready to go yet, the night is long… why hurry?” he drawled as he sat down near Leo’s legs, inhaling the smoke before stretching over to reach the nightstand where he put out the half-finished cigarette in a marble ashtray.

Tossing the vibrator on the bed, Don casually stretched out on his side next to Leo for a moment, head propped up on his hand as he looked down on Leo’s flushed, sweat-drenched face. Leo looked up at him almost pleadingly, mewling his need. Don smirked at him as his fingers ghosted over Leo’s exposed, quivering skin and ran down the length of his body before barely touching the tip of his cock. It jumped at the touch and Leo let out a dying sob.

Don chuckled.

“You want my cock, hm? You want to be touch?” Don emphasized this by brushing the back of his hand down the length of Leo’s cock almost lovingly. He leaned closer to Leo’s ear and whispered. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Mmm oooooh- fuck…!” Leo groaned as his cock was teased ever so slightly.

_So hot..._

“Mmm, fuck yes, touch me Donnie...” he pleaded but the next moment Donnie seemed to back off.

“No no no! Please! Don’t stop, I need it baby!!” Leo’s hips bucked forward to force himself to be touched. “Do me more! Several times, I just want to be fucked HARD!” He was panting from the excitement of the words alone. 

Don watched him with a silent smirk as if expecting further begging.

“Do whatever you want Don, I can handle it!” Leo pleaded, trying to stretch his neck, craving those hot lips.

“I admire your enthusiasm...” Don finally whispered, lips ghosting over Leo’s but as the slider tried to flick his tongue to taste him, Don pulled out of reach with a chuckle, earning another frustrated groan from Leo.

With that, he sat up to grab Leo’s waist in his large hands and unceremoniously tossed him over onto his stomach, chains rattling. He proceeded to yank that tight ass up into the air, pushing Leo’s knees apart, his hole wet and ready. Don wasted no time, grabbing the vibrator and pushing it in. Leo groaned into the pillow. Much like a buttplug, it had a wider base and Don pushed the thing all the way in before pulling himself back and standing up, walking around the bed. 

He sat down next to Leo’s head where he could see part of his face that wasn’t covered by the pillow he was currently trying not to suffocate in. Come to think of it...the pillow was useless so Don removed it, making it easier for Leo to breathe.

“Comfy?” Don didn’t wait for a response as he pressed a button on the tiny remote control and the vibrator came to life with a low hum.

“Ah! Shit hah! FUCK-“ Leo arms tighten, his legs trying to close as the vibrations hit him deep. His eyes screwed shut before peeking open as he adjusted to look over at the handsome hunk beside him, flashing him a small grin.

“Mm Donnie... Kiss me. Please, Pleeeease, touch me, I need it!” He begged, trying to lift his head to stare up at the man he now worshipped.

The bed was Don’s kingdom and Leo was his prize. This beautiful specimen, spasming from pleasure and begging for his attention. Donnie was power tripping hard, it gave him a high that no drug could really replicate, feeding into his narcissism and the need to be desired and worshipped.

He smiled gently, tilting his head as he reached out to caress Leo’s cheek with the back of his hand. It almost felt like the touch of a loving husband…. before his fingers trailed down to Leo’s mouth where he shoved two fingers in to stop Leo’s from talking.

“Suck,” he instructed while also adjusting the vibration to a higher level. Leo swore he saw stars. Donnie knew how to make him crumble, the shame of being so exposed and used sending him into a bliss.

He watched as Leo struggled to breathe, blindingly sucking those fingers as if they were a cock. He struggled to get any friction to his aching cock, legs sliding apart so he could lower his hips and hump the bed with nothing else available to ease his need but the friction of the sheets was so intense he couldn’t stop the moans. 

“You can’t cum until I say so.” Don said as his fingers thrust in and out of Leo’s mouth.

The dildo rubbed against Leo’s prostate, leaving him inches away from release but all he could do was stare up at Donnie, completely undone. His eyes begged for the ‘okay’ to cum, focusing on licking circles over those fingers, showing Don what his cock was missing.

Leo was crumbling into complete submission… just like Donnie wanted.

“Mm...I guess you worked hard for that treat,” Donnie mused before removing his fingers, drenched in Leo’s spit, the rest of it dribbling down Leo’s chin as the slider was almost unable to swallow mid-moan.

Donnie got up and stepped out of Leo’s line of sight. Then the end of the bed dipped as he crawled behind Leo, his clean hand brushing over one fine ass cheek. He rubbed it, then sunk his nails into it possessively before letting go and spanking down hard with a resounding slap as skin hit skin. The chains rattled as Leo cried out.

“Nice…” Don smirked. 

Leo couldn’t hold back his groans anymore, almost choking as he was spanked, another moan ripping from him. Don loved those sounds and already made plans for how to spank Leo next time until he screamed for him to kiss it better. But right now Leo needed a reward and Don was finally willing to bestow it upon him.

He yanked Leo’s hips up just enough to shove his spit-covered fingers between Leo’s legs, grabbing his cock.  
  
“Cum.”

Leo whimpered in response.

_God was he ready._

Mere seconds later Leo screamed his release, hands curling into the spit-stained sheets as a final moan was ripped from his throat. That sound was reward in itself - Donnie couldn’t help but grin like a wolf. He gently milked Leo’s sensitive cock until he was but a twitching mess that collapsed over the sheets. 

“Donnie... mmha.. get it out... haha Nnah--!” Leo’s incredibly sensitive body still twitched from the vibrations. Donnie complied and switched off the virbator, pulling it out with a wet pop.

Leaving Leo chained to the bed, Don went to the adjacent bathroom opening from his bedroom and efficiently cleaned the vibrator and his hands off, as well as washing his face and rinsing his mouth with a mouthwash before spitting it out. Petting his face gently with a clean towel, he mused for a second as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror of the dimly lit room.

_Leo has potential to become a regular… he could be trained._

Leo’s bliss lasted longer than any orgasm he had before, it was as if his body couldn’t stop feeling the pleasure over and over again. He laid in a mess of his own cum and spit, left in shambles as he tried to regain his thoughts. 

_Donnie, where..._

Don felt slightly refreshed as he re-entered the bedroom. Leo wasn’t moving. Maybe he passed out? Don approached only to see Leo’s slitted eyes following his every move. He uncuffed Leo’s wrists and pulled the chains to the back of the headboard.

“You still want that drink?” he smirked as he looked down at Leo.

Leo rolled onto his back and sat up with a small “hup!” His body ached but he wouldn’t show it, rubbing his raw wrists.

“I need one after that.” He raised a brow at Don, a tired smirk on his face as he swung his bruised legs over the side of the bed. He stretched, his back cracking as he yawned and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“You want me to stay or should I ditch?” Leo wasn’t sure what he was asking... or why he was even asking. He needed someone’s touch, maybe… His stomach twisted at the thought but he smiled and watched Don.

Donnie knew that one important thing after even the lightest of bondage sessions was aftercare. Being used and abused in bed was all fun and games till it lasted but as the afterglow came and went, what’s usually left in a submissive is the feeling of shame, vulnerability and the need for reassurance. Especially if they were new to this. 

Don wasn’t going to let Leo leave. 

He went over to the crystal bottle and poured Leo a glass. As he walked back to the naked, tired man in front of him, he handed him the drink with a serious expression.

“Stay. I’m not letting you walk out right after a session like that.” he said in a low murmur, reaching out to cup Leo’s jaw. “I’ll run us a bath,” he concluded before walking back to the spacious bathroom.

Leo watched Donnie go again, raising a hand to the cheek Donnie had just touched, kicking down the thump in his chest

_Don’t get emotionally involved._

Taking down the drink in a big swig, Leo fished his phone out of his jacket and fell back onto the filthy bed, resting the empty cup on his chest as he checked his phone for a distraction, heavy frown weighing on his face.

_Let’s see how long this lasts before I fuck it up._

The bathroom had a large window overlooking the city from the high-rise of the building as the apartment was on the 34th floor of a luxury complex. The large bathtub sat next to to the window and as Don reached out to push some buttons on the control panel of the tub to fill it with water and scented salts and bubbles, he idly wondered what Leo’s take on the whole situation was… they probably should discuss it in the morning and go over some ground rules.

But tonight… tonight he could be lax about those rules…

As the tub filled, he went back out into the bedroom, finding Leo sprawled on the bed. 

“You can rinse off in the shower and then sit in the tub. I’ll be with you in a minute,” he said. It wasn’t an order this time, merely a suggestion. He had to change the sheets anyway.

Leo found nothing of interest on his phone and his eyes flicked over to Donnie.

"Sick, I only get cold water at my place," he smirked as he stood, stretching again and not wincing at the pain. He passed Don as he entered the huge bathroom with an incredible view and the scent of bath salts in the air. It relaxed his whole body, he almost felt like he was on vacation.

Leo was quick to remove his bandanna and get in the shower, scrubbing off the layer of sweat he’s worked up. He helped himself to some extra bubbly soap and sighed into the warm stream.

_Must be nice, living this lifestyle._

He shut off the water and approached the tub, but took a moment to stare past it at his beautiful home city with starry eyes.

_Beautiful..._

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Donnie ripped off the filthy sheets and tossed them into the laundry basket in the storage room down the hall for his cleaning lady to take care of later. Fresh sheets were thrown over the bed, smelling of spring flowers. He also opened the window just enough to let some fresh air inside before following Leo back into the bathroom.

The smaller turtle was already sitting in the tub, face turned towards the view outside. New York shone bright with it’s incredible lights flashing all around.

Don went over to the control panel to turn the overhead lights down enough to leave the room in a dim, relaxing purple light, as well as turning on the lights inside the tub, lighting up the water as if it were a swimming pool. 

He tossed his shirt and bandana aside before stepping into the shower without a word. He felt Leo’s eyes on him as he rinsed off the excess sweat and lube. He made quick work before turning the water off and patting across the room, naked and wet, to climb into the tub opposite of Leo. Arms thrown over to rim and head tossed back, he let out a relaxed sigh.

_Life was good when you could live like a king._

Leo couldn't help but peek at Donnie the entire time he was in the room, He had never had a bath with someone before, is this what rich people do after sex? He tried his best to relax in the warmth of the tub, watching as Donnie sunk into the tub.

After a short pause Donnie looked up to meet Leo’s eyes from across the tub and he held out his hand, beckoning him.

“Come here.”

Leo felt the need to fill the silence but instead he looked up at Don, doing as he was told and took his hand.

"what's up, Big D?"

Don grabbed Leo’s hand and pulled him over to him, making the handsome turtle straddle and sit in his lap, their chests touching. 

Don had a number of lovers before but there was something special about Leo… he couldn’t put his finger on it yet. Maybe it was his ragged attitude, no pretense… who knows.

Don’s fingers ran up and down Leo’s sides under the water as he searched those dark eyes. Leo looked lost, unsure of what he was expected to do since Don was so cryptic. However, Donnie looked hot as hell and that made Leo grin down at him.

_Bath sex too? why the fuck not._

Right now Don wanted one thing only as his eyes dropped to Leo’s lips. Lips that he’d purposefully ignored almost all night, teasing Leo with the promise of kisses that never came. Without a word, his hand came up to brush Leo’s jaw before sliding over to grab the back of his head, pulling him into a deep, slow kiss.

Leo’s eyes widened as their lips locked, however they slowly fell shut as he leaned into the kiss, his own hands coming to rest on Don’s shoulders. His body reacting on its own, his face flushed, grip tightening, his heart picking up pace in his ears... 

He needed this more than he thought... he didn't want it to end.

As Don’s tongue danced against Leo’s more and more hungrily, he could feel the inevitable arousal in his loins and judging by the way Leo was starting to roll his hips forward in an imitation of sex, clinging to him, he guessed Leo felt the same.

_You taste so good._

Something about all that hardcore shit they did in bed made Leo crave taking a moment to just feel the man that deprived him of touch for so long. His hands traveled all over those shoulders and neck with need but his cocky smirk remained.

Donnie broke the kiss only to tilt his head to the other side and capture those lips again, slowly spreading his legs underwater. He let himself drop while also spreading Leo’s legs wider in the process. The hand on Leo’s hip travelled south to grab his tight ass possessively before coming forward and down between his legs, brushing his slit teasingly.

“Drop” he growled between kisses.

"Missed my dick already, baby?" Leo chuckled against Don’s lips, letting himself drop with a small groan, giving those lips a lick before pulling back to stare into Don’s eyes. "You’re so fucking hot."

Donnie caught Leo’s cock in his waiting hand, giving it a few light strokes, watching Leo watch him in turn. He didn’t miss the desperate touches just a moment ago. That’s the thing about bondage: restraint makes you crave that which is denied even more.

“Mm... I’m just giving you a taste of what you can get if you behave.” Don drawled in a low voice and a smirk, hooded eyes locked with Leo’s hungry stare.

He dropped his other hand below water and fumbled around to grab both their dicks in one hand, sliding against each other as he pumped them both lazily. Leo pressed their foreheads together. It felt dangerously good to be touched and almost pampered by the man who had just pounded him senseless minutes ago.

“So… what’s the deal with you? You enjoy hopping from bed to bed or is it something else?” Don asked in a low hum.

Leo couldn’t help but rock his hips a little into the movement, raising a brow at question. “Mmm.. ha- something wrong with liking sex?” He brushed the question off, dipping down to lick Don’s lips. “I especially like the way you do it.” He smirked, gritting his teeth a little with a teasing laugh.

Of course Leo would brush off the question and Don didn’t particularly mind. It was just curiosity. He was intrigued by this strange slider.

“Mm… ” Don chuckled, foreheads pressed together as their eyes locked. It felt electric. “You know what I like? I like it when you submit to me…” he murmured, eyes closing as his lips dipped past Leo’s jaw to nip at his neck. Leo chuckled at the comment, closing his eyes with a sigh. He wanted to feel it all.

Don kept pumping them, thumb brushing over the tip of their cocks while his other hand held Leo by the ass, groping those muscles till his finger trailed over his hole, teasing.

“Are you a good boy…?” he sucked on that neck hard before pulling back and licking at the small bruise.

_I want to own you._

Leo sighed in response to the smooth rubs and gentle touches. It was the complete opposite of what they were doing twenty minutes ago. 

“Mmmm yeah, you know I’m so good, Don.” He growled before clenching his teeth, it felt perfect. “Fuck Don.. this is— ha- fucking...” his mind became a blur of lust, rendering him unable to respond properly.

“Yes… you’re so good for me…” Don murmured almost lovingly as he kept up the lazy pace below water while kissing up a trail over Leo’s neck and jaw. Leo’s skin was hot and soft, Don could feel the slider’s rising pulse both in his neck and his cock that throbbed in his grip.

_That’s right, you want me… you want me so much…_

Leo felt himself heating up in Don’s grasp, nodding at his seductive words. His body was perfect and Donnie needed him.

“My perfect plaything…” Don whispered with hooded eyes against Leo’s lips, searching his gaze. “Tell me, baby… what do you want me to do?”

_What’s your wish? I’ll grant it… only this once._

Leo’s face flushed, eyes opening to slits as he gasps against those lips. “I, mmh... want you to cum inside me.” He didn’t even care, it was his way of being marked, thought of, being important. 

_I want to matter to you._

_Wait...why am I...._

Don wondered if the kind of connection Leo was looking for was more than what Don was willing to give at this point. Marking him... It didn’t feel like your typical kinky request, even if Leo tried to play it off as such.

Don pulled Leo in for a slow but hungry kiss, he couldn’t seem to get enough of his taste… Leo was just too delicious.

_So perfect… just for me._

As their tongues danced lazily between smacking lips, Don tried to come to a decision. Should he do it? And more over… was it safe? Leo liked to sleep around so he found it completely reasonable to ask the following question before going any further.

“Are you clean?” the meaning was clear and the way Don looked at Leo left no room for lies.

“Fuck... I don’t know, probably ... just-“ Leo huffed, getting frustrated. The moment was ruined. He pulled back and out of Don’s grip, taking his own dick in hand and speeding up the pace.

_Just let me cum, fuck!_

“Yes! Yes! Get ready baby.” Leo gasped, slipping back further down between Don’s legs and bending forward under the water, his spare hand and mouth grabbing onto Don’s dick. 

“Wai--” Don barely had time to react before Leo escaped his arms.

The next moment Leo swallowed it whole, being sure to moan on that cock.

Taking Don’s control away from him.

_No… no, not this way! Fuck!_

Don was just about to say ‘fuck it’ and make Leo sit on his cock, but the foul-mouthed slider went and did whatever the hell he wanted. Don’s controlling nature would have none of it, however.

Leo was going to town. He loved the way Don tasted, wanting to suck him off forever. However Donnie bent forward and grabbed Leo under his arms, yanking him back up with a splash. 

“Yo dude, what-“ Leo looked surprised and annoyed. Donnie didn’t care. He pulled him back in his lap and crushed their lips together possessively before breaking it, holding Leo by his ass.

_You’re my trophy. You will do as I say._

“Sit on my cock,” he ordered with a growl and a deep frown, suddenly not caring about the potential danger as long as he was in control again. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?!” Leo growled angrily and with that he was sure to slam down as hard as he could on that dick, ignoring the pain, instead glaring down at the asshole below him with gritted teeth.

Don threw his head back, wincing, teeth gritted half in pain half in pleasure as Leo just rammed himself down on his cock. Things were getting rough again but-

_This is all wrong. I’m supposed to calm him down, not destroy him completely…_

Part of him wanted to bark back at the accusation but Leo wasn’t wrong. Don needed to gain control again over the situation. He grabbed Leo’s ass and, still attached at the hips, swiftly turned them around and pushed Leo’s shell to the rim of the tub, kneeling over him. Don was breathing hard, staring down at Leo, trying to quelch his anger and do what the slider originally wanted of him.

His eyes softened and he leaned over Leo’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“I know I am. So don’t piss me off… I wanna do this right.”

With that he started a careful, soft pace of thrusts, hands sliding over Leo’s waist gently to hold him closer, planting small kisses on his neck, almost as if in apology.

Leo realized it was hard to stay mad at someone who was currently inside of him, no matter how much of a rude prick Don was for denying a blowjob. Leo decided to let it go, growling back in response at the asshole who pushed into him almost gently.

_Feels so good raw..._

"AH - shit--..." Something about the water added to the sick idea. Leo's body arched up to give itself to Don, hands gripping the edge of the tub. "Touch me...!"

The way Leo moaned reassured Don that he was on the right path. He licked a trail up Leo’s long neck before capturing his lips and invading that hot mouth with his tongue again, groaning at how good Leo felt raw on his dick. His hips rolled, the water moving and splashing around them with every thrust.

His hand sought out Leo’s cock and grabbed it, pumping him along with every one of his thrusts.  
  
“Mmh...you feel amazing,” Don murmured against Leo’s lips, eyes locking with the slider as droplets of water rolled down his face, falling onto Leo’s cheeks.

"Mm fuck--... look at you..." Leo gawked. It felt so good, his body accepting it as he swung his arms over Don's shoulders, touching up that hot neck. "MMM---fuck yes, harder! I want more!" he growled, gasps growing more and more desperate as his lips searched to reconnect with Don’s.

_This prick has me begging… how pathetic._

Don had to restrain himself from chuckling like the smug asshole he knew he was but he couldn’t help a smile against Leo’s lips before capturing them in another hungry kiss. 

He teased Leo’s dick until Leo was nearly sobbing with need, thrusts speeding up just enough to hit Leo’s sweet spot over and over. The heat combined from the water and Leo’s body was too much and Don came with a deep groan swallowed by Leo’s lips, spilling into his body and marking him the way Leo wanted.

“D-... Don...niee--...NA-HAA--!!” Leo clicked into release a second later, head thrown back and his body spasming against Don’s as he rode wave after wave of pure hot bliss amidst needy moans that echoed through the room. 

Don buried his face in Leo’s neck, licking and biting softly while holding the back of Leo’s head so he wouldn’t accidentally hit himself against the edge of the tub while his body still twitched.

“Mmhf..fuck…” Don growled under his breath as he slowly came down from his high. He sat back up, pulling out in the process and stared down with a satisfied smirk at Leo’s sprawled. wet body. Leo’s eyes were still closed as he gasped to regain his breath. 

“You look like a thousand bucks right now,” Don growled possessively, eyes half lidded as his hands traced down Leo’s sides.

“Mm-nahah… you got that kinda cash laying around?” Leo chuckled, cracking one eye open to peek up at Don while enjoying the sweet buzz all throughout his body that made him feel incredibly relaxed and sleepy.

_Fuck… I need to get home._

Just as the thought entered Leo’s mind, he felt Don shuffle around and before he knew it, a pair of strong arms lifted him out of the water bridal-style.

“Wh--...the fuck are you doing?” Leo asked in an annoyed voice, staring up at Don with a confused frown.

“Getting us rinsed off,” Don replied matter-of-factly, already stepping out of the tub and walked them over to the shower. He carefully lowered Leo to his feet once inside the glass-case stall but didn’t completely let him go. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah, s-...sure…” Leo felt his heart in his throat. What the hell was going on? Wasn’t Donnie supposed to kick him out by now? 

“Good,” Don murmured, eyes locked with Leo’s before pushing the slider against the tiles and turning on the warm water, letting it rain down on them. As Don let the water rinse away any sweat and cum that still stuck to their skin, he pushed up against Leo and captured his lips in a slow, lazy kiss.

Leo moaned into the kiss, melting against Don’s chest. “I should… probably ditch…” he growled between kisses but his body betrayed him, arms snaking around Don’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

Leo couldn’t help it, he was already addicted to this new high.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Don growled back, biting those delicious lips playfully, making Leo chuckle.

“If you say so, Big D.”

They kept lazily making out for another couple of minutes before Don pulled away. As they finished rinsing and toweling off, Leo kept wondering if this thing between them could work on the long run… whatever this was.

Either way, he felt pulled to the taller man and as Don casually threw his towel over the rack, Leo snuck into his arms again. “Take me to bed, baby,” he smirked before jumping up into Don’s waiting arms, limbs wrapping around that strong body. Don held him up by the ass and walked them back to bed in a lip lock.

As they fell into the fresh sheets, Don already knew neither of them had plans to actually sleep. They spent the night rolling around and fucking in every position imaginable, with no restraints. Leo would file it away as the best casual fuck he’d ever had.

\--

Donnie woke once the light hit his eyelids. He cracked one eye open with an annoyed groan, fishing for his phone to check the time. 9:30 AM. And....a voice message from Leo?

Don quickly jerked himself around to look at the other side of the bed which was now empty. 

_He left._

Generally Don hardly let his sexual conquests spend the night and even he found himself surprised to have expected to find Leo there. He sat up quickly, taking a mental note about what went down last night.

_Sex. Lots of sex. After six orgasms we finally passed out and then…_

Don looked down at his phone again with a frown. He unlocked the screen and clicked on the message, letting it play through the speaker.

_“Mmmh hey, Big D. There is one thing you don’t know about me - I like to steal shit from my best lays. Your precious purple Rolex is being held hostage. Call me if you want it back. Or if you wanna shove your cock down my throat again. Either way, you got my number. See ya, you hot piece of ass.”_

The message finished off with Leo’s familiar laughter. Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle with a wolfish grin as he stared at the screen.

“You’re on… Leonardo.”


End file.
